leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Fair is Fair
Fair is Fair is a LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge available in the LeapPad Pro. It is also available in the LeapFrog SchoolHouse. It is available in Lessons for Life. It is narrated by Whoopi Goldberg. Theme Treat others as you want them to treat you (in the UK: Treat others the way you like to be treated) Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Della *Tim *Casey *Parker *Dan Summary Lily is quick to tell her younger brother Tad that he's too young to play with her. But when Leap's older friends tell Lily that she's too young to join their game, she learns how important it is to treat others as you would like to be treated. Plot Lily was finally home from kindergarten Friday afternoon. Tad has been waiting so many hours hopping up and down. Lily takes off her backpack, looks at Tad's new tractor and says "That's for little kids! Try something more grown up..." Who cares what Lily says? Lily's friend Casey arrived with the puppets and says that the girls want to work on the puppet show. Tad secretly followed the girls in Lily's room setting up the cardboard box (Grandpa brought it) to decorate as a puppet show. Casey has hand puppets for the stage. Leap came to Lily's room to see the puppet show (made of cardboard) decorated. On Saturday, Lily and Casey tried to follow Leap and his friends for a crazy invention. "There they are!", exclaims Lily. "Where are they going?" said Casey excitedly, as the two girls caught up with Leap pulling Tad on a skateboard, Parker holding an enormous slingshot, Della and Tim arguing and Dan lagging behind them. No one paid attention to Lily and Casey. Finally, the invention was in place to skateboard up the hills and downhill. Della and Tim argue about who would go first. Leap could go first as it doesn't work. Lily and Casey's feelings were hurt that it's not fair as they felt bad about the way they acted. Leap's friends released the slingshot and the skateboard shot right out from under his feet and he fell off the skateboard. That night Leap worked on new plans for the skateboard while Lily glued sparkles onto the doll's hat. She glanced up when Tad walked in; she told him that this kind of stuff is messy for Tad as if he might cry. Lily tells Tad to get the new tractor and blocks to build a town for dolls. Tad cheered as his eyes sparkled with happiness he tore out of the room; Leap wanted to play but still needed to fix his invention. Tad brought the tractor and blocks from upstairs to downstairs. After a few moments, Leap felt very proud of the way Lily behaved (she treated Tad in a grown-up way); she came here to hug Tad as she finally knew - even with Casey - that she should treat others the way you like them to be treated -- not only it's fair inside yourself, but it's more pleasing, too! Category:LeapPad Games Category:Lessons For Life Books